CaseDe Mortem
by minax dea
Summary: Voldemorts kidnaps Harrys son James, Harry goes to save him and end the war for good using the casede mortem spell?, final battle fic, HPGW,


In a time where good was overpowering evil, and evil only had one death eater to every thousand aurors, Voldemort stood in his vast hall with his followers, all four of them, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Wormtail and Ron Weasley.

Voldemort looked at the ruined remains of Hogwarts, which was now his hide out, his first and final defeat of the light. However, after he took the magical castle the wizarding world join together under the command of famous Harry Potter and he, the dark Lord Voldemort had slowly lost the war and all his followers to the light, but now he had one final plan, one last chance to gain control, to regain fear. And above all power and control, one final chance to destroy the saviour of the light, how he despised Harry bloody potter, 'the boy who lived', Voldemort laughed out loud, 'more like the boy that straight out refused to die'.

"My Lord" Wormtail said, shaking outwardly, hoping his master wouldn't punish him, Voldemort suppressed a sigh, how he hated the fear and weakness of his only followers "Sir, we were wondering why you called us to you once again" Peter stood, trying to control the shaking, waiting for Voldemort to speak or to feel extreme pain.

Voldemort looked all the men before him in the eye, searching there feelings, finally he spoke "I have called you all here to witness the death of Harry Potter"

"But My Lord, Potter is untouchable, how will you kill him" Snape said, stepping forward, Voldemort had to respected the man, thanks to Snape Dumbledore fell very early in the war, giving him the upper hand, also he is the only follower Voldemort had that didn't flinch, shake or cower in his presence.

"Snape, he will come willingly to us, out of his own choice" Voldemort said coldly, turning Ron's blood to ice, he may have joined Voldemort to get back at Harry but he still couldn't help and think about all the good times, before the war, just him, Harry and Hermione, no battles, stress, hatred, Voldemort looked at Ron and he strengthened his mental shield, 'this wont do, I'll kill Potter in spite of the _good old days_, yeah right, like he ever cared anyway', Ron's through was stopped as Malfoy broke the silence in the hall.

"But sir, Potter is no foul, he won't just walk into your hands, he's..." Voldemort pointed his wand at Malfoy and bellowed 'crucio' and Malfoy crumbled to the floor screaming in agony. After a few minutes Voldemort let up and Malfoy slowly but steadily stood up.

"He will come Malfoy, if he loves his spoilt son, he will come" Voldemort turned and walked up to his thrown and sat down and turning his piercing red eyes onto Ron.

"Weasley, does Potter still trust you?"

"Yes my Lord, though not as much as he used to" Ron sighed, Harry had no idea he had been betraying him for 3 years, ever since Hermione sacrificed herself for him, Ron mentally kicked himself for thinking about her and concentrated on his master, knowing full well, if they failed Harry would spare not him.

"Good, go and tell him your master has his son and is torturing him as we speak, being him to me, promising his son will be freed" Ron's eyes open wide in fear and shock, Harry will kill him on the spot, Voldemort reading this thought continued, "He will not harm you until he sees his son, and I will have him where I want him by then."

"y-yes s-s-sir" Ron stuttered before bowing and leaving the former great hall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, as the meeting was taking place in the great hall, a little boy, no older than five sat on the only deck left in what was Snape's classroom in the dungeons, he was slim for his age but was well tanned, with black messy hair he couldn't control even if he tried and emerald green eyes, hazed and empty, staring at the spiders on the floor. He looked the splitting image of his father, Harry Potter and was the first official Weasley without ginger hair, much to his mothers, Ginny Weasley's, amusement. She always used to tease James about his hair, but he never understood why and so found it very annoying, I mean, can you think of a five year old that likes being laughed at?

But now James was alone, hugging his knees, cold, hungry and fighting back tears, he would do anything to have his mum teasing him about his hair or his dad... where was his dad, he know his dad would come for him, his dad was the leader of the rebellion against moldywarts, James laughed, that was what his dad always called the dark lord, and James couldn't help but laugh at such a silly name for the most evil wizard in the world.

James idolises his dad, because even though he was very busy and important he always made time for himself and mummy. He was always their ever morning to cook breakfast and help James get up and dressed and always came home in time to read a story and hug him goodnight and he straight out refused to work on weekends and special occasions, unless there's an emergence, to spent with his family.

"Come on dad" James managed to mutter before giving way to the river of tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron appeared to Godric Hollow, knowing Harry would be there by now; he walked slowly up the drive and knocked on the front door. After a few minutes the door flew open and Ron was staring at his little sister.

"Hey Ron, Long time now see, you coming in" Ginny smiled sweetly and Ron had to smile back, walking through the front door and following Ginny into the sitting room. "So, how have you been? Is Sarah Ok? Have you spoke to mum? She's been worried about you, we all have, you're so quiet and…" Ginny stopped speaking when she heard laughter coming from behind her; Ron looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, looking stunning, as always. "Harry" Ginny frowned playfully as she past Ron a mug of tea and some biscuits "are you laughing at me?"

Harry moved from the doorway and sat down next to Ginny, allowing her to lend onto his chest and put his arms around her. "Of course I'm laughing at you, no wonder Ron's so quiet, he can't get a word in edge ways" Harry smiled sweetly as Ginny frowned and Ron had to laugh, Harry always understood his, well the part of him, he had shown.

"Good to see you laughing" Harry stated, trying to avoid being hit by Ginny, "how have you been old friend? It has been a long time"

"I'm good" Ron said before sipping some of his tea, it was warm and sweet, just as he liked it, Ron sighed, better now than never, "listen mate, I have to tell you some things, and you need to hear me out all the way through before you do any thing, okay?

Harry and Ginny stopped playing around and sat up, picking their mugs of tea up and turning serious, they had both hoped that Ron would open up but both know they couldn't push him so just acted normally around him "go for it Ron, we wont judge you or speak until you've finished okay?" Ginny said in an understanding tone, which made Ron feel intensely guilty. Ron looked at Harry, who just nodded and smiled reassuringly.

Ron sighed again 'here goes nothing', "okay, uhm… I should just get to the point but then you will probably kill me so I'm going to have to explain a little" Ron looked up to see Ginny frowning and Harry showing no emotion, as usual. "Uhm……okay, well, okay, here goes... After Hermione died I went to Voldemort, planning to get revenge, but uhm... well he tricked me and I ended up joining him"

Ron heard Ginny gasp and could feel Harry's eyes staring at him, blazing with rage but Ron refused to stop, Ron refused to look up so he carried on "he made me spy on you and I have been, for three bloody years, when I didn't want to anymore I know Voldemort wouldn't let me stop so I forced us to break up, to stop being friends"

Ron looked up, right into Harry's eyes, he could see hatred, betrayal, and was that understanding, forgiveness, Ginny when to speak but Ron put his hand up and she silenced her thought "the point of this is that Voldemort has James at Hogwarts, and I'm to take you to him Harry, I'm to show you my final betrayal and take you to your death, for that old friend, I am truly sorry, and I prey you forgive me for my many mistakes"

Ron looked down again and closed his eyes, he could hear Ginny crying, muttering things like 'it can't be', 'James is at mums' and 'how could you'.

Harry sat comforting Ginny and deciding what to do, if he when to Voldemort he would probably die if his spell didn't work and he had no guarantee James would be spared, but if he didn't James would die and he would never forgive himself, After arguing in his head about the consequences for the world and the family Harry sighed, and turned to Ginny, choosing to ignore Ron for the moment

"Ginny my love, look at me" Harry lifted Ginny chin gently and stared into her perfect eyes " I have to go, and you have to go to Molly's, no, no arguing, I will not loss you or James, and if me plan works I wont die either okay, please, go to Molly and stay safe"

Ginny silently let tears pour down her face, knowing she should trust her love, Harry had spent the last ten years designing spells and curses to use only on Voldemort and as she only found out when he told her three months ago then it's highly unlikely that Voldemort or any spy's know about them, Harry's mind has been impossible to break, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort could break Harry's mind shields.

She nodded in defeat to Harry's words and then kissed him with all the passion in her being, sending all her love and hope and luck to him, preying he will come home safely with James cradled in his arms. Finally Harry pulled away and she sighed, walked to the fireplace and flooed to her mothers.

Ron sat in silence, waiting to see what Harry would do, Harry had been emotionless since Dumbledore's death, no matter what he was feeling, not matter how much he wanted to scream, shout and attack people he never did, he acted indifferent about everything. But Ron, knowing this, still couldn't help but prey silently that Ginny would come back and save him from Harry's wrath, but he know she wouldn't, so he sat silently, completely still, hoping to be forgotten.

Harry sat still, trying to control his emotions, if he was to face Voldemort he needed to be in control of his thoughts and feeling, finally he was ready and he turned to Ron, who looked like he would refer fight a thousand Dementors than him at that moment, Harry couldn't help but smile in spite of himself.

"well Ron, I guess it's time to go" Harry said as calmly as he could as he stood and waited for Ron, it was strange for him, he didn't hate Ron, he understood and he could forgive him but he couldn't help but pity him, his best friend, was the last person he would have ever thought could possible go dark, "one question though Ron" Ron looked up and meet Harry's eyes "Why? Why betray Hermione's memory? That's what I don't understand"

Ouch! Ron cringed, he never though of it like that "I was confused and angry at Voldemort and he turned that anger onto you" Ron said hating himself and wishing he never existed

"How? How did he turn the anger?" Harry asked walking to the front door with Ron and stopping, he really wanted to know the answer to this question.

"By reminding me that you had everything, Ginny, fame, a son, a world that followed you, not the order, but you, and I had just lost the one thing I had to myself, I loved Hermione so much and she died protecting you, not me, not the world but you, that's how okay, now we need to go, Voldemort will be torturing James" Ron said the last part of the sentence with power in his voice, while leaving the house and walking down the drive, Harry walking by his side.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny Fell out of the fire at the borrow, she knelt on the floor sobbing until see heard someone moaning and took in her situation, the sitting room was completely destroyed, furnisher was upside down, everything was broken, Ginny stopped sobbing out of shock and heard someone groaning again, she got up quickly and searched around, every now and again screaming "mum, dad, anyone" preying they will answer.

She looked upstairs and then down and found no one until she came to the kitchen, the dinner was still on the stove, spoilt and dry, the fire had long gone out and lying on the floor was Molly Weasley, Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she ran round the table and turned her over, shaking her to wake up.

"Mum, mum, please, wake up" Molly groaned and then opened her eyes, she looked around in confusion and then remembered what happened

"Oh God, Ginny, there took James, I tried to stop them but they took me by surprise and now little James is with them, I'm so sorry Ginny I'm…" Molly, couldn't say anymore for two reasons, Ginny was hugging her far too hard and her emotionally couldn't take her failure as a grandmother

"It okay mum, Harry's gone to get him, it will all work out, now calm down" Molly calmed down and stared at her only daughter in awe, 'she really has grown up, I'm so proud', " okay?" Molly nodded and hugged her daughter again "good, are you hurt at all mum?"

Molly assessed her body before answering "no dear, I'm fine, I'm so sorry, oh dear, we should contact the ministry and head aurors and tell them what has happened" molly and Ginny sat still in silence for one moment and then slowly stood up and walked to the fireplace to contact Neville and Arthur.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron lead Harry into the great hall, Harry stopped half way down but Ron continued, knowing Harry wouldn't listen to him anymore, when Ron got to the front he bowed to his master and stepped to the side, Voldemort stared intently at Harry, who stood and stared back, pure hatred in both men's eyes

"Where is my son?" Harry said, breaking the silence, not wanting Voldemort to have the first words, his voice was calm and steady and he stood strong, his eyes holding and showing all the power, the anger and hatred he felt toward the creature before him, reminding Voldemort of the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

"Potter, I think your find that I am in control of this little get together" Voldemort hissed, raising his wand as muttering '_crucio_', eyes turning dangerous as he watched Harry, fighting back the screams, twitching on the floor "unless you wish to be the cause of death of your only son" Voldemort was pleased to see Harry's emotionless face flicker and sadness enter his eyes as he lifted the curse and Harry slowly stood back up.

"I know you Voldemort, better than most, I know you have every intention of killing James, just like I know me being here doesn't change that, so kill him, but I promise you this, before you take me out, I will make sure no one suffers at your hand again."

Voldemort laugher filled the hall, echoing and falling to realisation, Voldemort know Harry was powerful, but he would not allow the boy to defeat him at any cost, and he had many ways to break and destroy his enemies, and he would use all of them before being defeated.

"Very well boy, duel me now, and then I'll bring the pathetic boy here to your cold corpse and kill him, you are a fool to come, but then you always have been a foolish Gryffindor".

Voldemort stood and walked forward, until he was five metres away from Harry and bowed, Harry followed his lead and bowed, deeper that Voldemort did to him, showing respect Voldemort didn't deserve.

"Good bye Tom, this war has been interesting, to say the least" Harry raised his wand, his eyes empty of all emotion but sorrow, sorrow that all the world has felt at the hand of Voldemort, sorrow of all the victims and all the families who have lost at Voldemorts hand, all the sorrow of the world '_casede mortem_'.

Silver and green light engulfed Harry and Voldemort and all the sorrow Harry had inside him, all the sorrow of the world poured into the silver mist surrounding them, spinning faster and faster until the green and silver merged together into gold, "what have you done?" Voldemort looked around, fear in his eyes, he reached out trying to pass the mist, only to scream in pain and pull his arm back, dropping his wand. Harry stood their calmly, muttering spell after spell so he had control of the mist and finally he spoke "forgive me Tom, but your choice is this or death, as to what have I done, you will soon see". Then Harry turned and walked through the mist, ignoring Voldemorts hollow screams of pain as the mist ripped through his body and then slowly dispersed, leaving Voldemort lying on the floor panting, slowly he composed himself as stood up, picking up his wand as he did so.

"Seize Him" Voldemort spat, as Ron summoned Harry's wand to himself and Draco and Snape grabbed Harry's arms and forced them behind his back. Causing him to wince and struggle against the pain, other than that Harry did not fight them, he had already succeeded.

"I have had enough of your meddlesome ways, Peter go and get the boy, bring him to me" Voldemort hissed, he then turned back to Harry, "I will enjoy this, and with your death I will raise in darkness again, all will fear me, all will run from me, but most importantly, all will serve me or die, with the end of your life, the beginning of my rein begins".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James woke up on the stone floor of the dungeons, he tried to move, but pain shoot through his small body and he screamed out, he remembered how he got to this pitiful state

_-------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------_

James looked up in shock as the dungeon doors open and two men walk in, they matched up to where he was sat and pick him up painfully by his arms and dragged him, kicking and screaming to the centre on the room, then the third man entered and stared at him with his cold red crimson eyes, James know who this man was, and shivered in fear. Voldemort laughed….

_(AN:- sorry, I physically can't write abuse right now, maybe when I'm a more confident writer and not sickened by details like that , anyway, back to story.)_

_--------------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------------_

James slowly sat up knowing that he was lucky to be alive after being tortured by Voldemort, finally leaning himself against the wall James assessed his condition and cringed, he couldn't move his right leg and sticky crimson blood leaked through this ripped trousers, his left arm felt broken, along with a few ribs and his right hand. He had blood pouring out a small gash on his temple and the rest of his body was covered in deep cuts and bruises.

He was motivating himself to move to the other wall, further away from the door when he heard keys turning in the lock and the door swing open, before James could adjust to the rush of light, he felt himself being picked up and dragged out of the room, screaming in protest because of the pain that was shooting all the way through his body.

He was lead quickly, along corridor after corridor, up many stairs and then down some stairs toward a giant wooden door with thousands of locks going all the way down _(AN: - think prisoner of Azkaban film)_. Suddenly he was jolted away from the giant door James know lead to freedom and into the great hall, where the ceiling looked like the sky, a storm waiting to break.

James stopped looking at the ceiling and noticed that their where other people in the room, the two men from earlier holding onto another person he couldn't see and Voldemort as well.

"Dad" James yelled as soon as he noticed him "dad, help me, please dad, help…" peter kicked James in the ribs to silence him, causing Harry to fight against his restraints. James slowly looked up from the floor and realised his dad couldn't save him; he looked down and started to cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry stood tall, determined not to seem weak, doubting the cursed worked right, knowing he and James would die if it had failed, when he heard moaning coming from the enters of the great hall he know it was James. He watched as James was brought forward so that he and Harry could see each other but where some distance away.

"Dad, dad, help me, please dad, help…" Harry watched as Peter kicked his son in the chest and then fall to the ground hard, groaning in pain, with out even realising Harry tried to fight against Snape and Malfoy only to get his arms pulled tighter behind his back, after calming himself as best he could he looked down to James to see him crying on the floor, Peter stood over him.

Voldemort smiled "now, now James, don't cry, it will be over soon, but I need you to make a choice" Voldemort nodded to Peter who knelt down and forced James to look Voldemort in his eyes before Voldemort continued "who dies first, you or your father?" Peter twisted James neck so that James was staring at Harry, tears rolling down his face, he didn't want to watch his dad die, but he didn't want to die either.

Harry stared into his son's eyes, willing him to say His, Harry's name, but his son smiled a weak smile that Harry had seen on Hermione's face, just before sacrificing herself for him, he looked away, unable to control his thoughts, this situation was bad enough without thinking about Hermione's death.

"Neither" James said in as strong a voice as he could, Harry looked up to see defiance in his son's eyes, preying yet again that the spell/ incantation worked.

"Neither, well I'll just have to kill this idiotic Gryffindor first" Voldemort hissed dangerously, pointing at Harry with his wand " and then kill you, I'm shore your mother will enjoy searching the world for the many pieces of your bodies"

Seeing fresh tears flood from the boys faces, he smirked and turned to Harry, who was still trying to fight against his restraints in vain. Voldemort laughed again, potter was so amusing in a way, never gives up.

"Good bye Potter, finally I will rid myself of the Boy who lived" laughing coldly Voldemort raised his wand…

James watched in shock, his father was going to die before his eyes and he couldn't stop it, Peter was still holding his chin, forcing him to watch, he cried and screamed but no one listened to his protests, he closed his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably…

Ron watched in horror as Voldemort rose his wand, he know he never should have gone against Harry, he was his best friend, Hermione's best friend, how could he have betrayed him, betrayed her, he held his breathe, knowing that this was it…

Malfoy held onto Harry until Voldemort was forming the Words in his mouth when he let go and ran out of firing range, smirking, finally potter, the golden boy would be gone…

Snape let go of Harry seconds before Draco and walked hastily out of the way, torn it two, he hated Potter with a vengeance because of his father, but he loved lily, he took one last look at the emerald green eyes and then walked toward the wall, preying forgiveness from lily…

Peter stared down at his former friend's son, laughing inside at his finally revenge for being ignored, watching, waiting…

'_Avada Kedavra'_

Everyone waited for the menacing green light to come from Voldemorts wand, but nothing happened, and Harry smirked, 'yes, it worked, it worked, if Hermione was here today', " Problems Tom" Harry laughed softly, knowing both he and his son where still in danger.

Voldemort roared in rage and leaped towards Harry. Harry however had stopped laughing, used wandless magic to summon his wand from a stunned Ron and shouted 'Petrificus Totalus' and Voldemort froze on the stop and fell to the floor.

He then turned to the four others "the choice is yours, you either give up now or end up like him" Harry nudged his head toward Voldemort.

"W-w-what did you do to him?" Draco stuttered, still trying to remember what he had just seen.

" I removed all his magical essence," Harry sated, staring Draco in the eyes, Draco frowned, not truly understanding, Harry sighed and then explained in terms Draco would understand " I turned him into a muggle, the one thing he hated the most, he will he sent to prison and he unable to escape, he will kill himself in time, my job is already done now".

Hearing this Peter, Draco and Snape all held out there wands for Harry to take, which he did using wandless magic, ignoring Ron he turned to James who was still lying on the floor. He walked over to him and knelt down, slowly pulling the shaking boy into his arms, causing him to burst into tears once again.

"Dad, I was so scared and they hurt me, and I couldn't fight back and then they killed you, but you didn't die, and i-I want to go home" he finished burying his head in his dads chest.

" sshhh… it's okay how James, your safe, your safe and I promise no one will ever hurt you again, okay, I promise" Harry whispered to James, rocking him softly so not to cause him any pain, in minutes he was asleep.

After sitting in sitting in silence for a few moments Harry sighed, "Ron?"

"Yes, Harry" Ron sounded calm but really he was trembling 'crap, crap, oh fuck, I'm so dead, run, no he'll stop me, argh'

"Could you please take James to the Burrow and check if your family is okay, Ginny will be able to heal James, I'll be there shortly once I've deal with Tom and the others" Harry ticked James up carefully and walked over to Ron, who just stared, not knowing what to say, slowly he nodded, not trusting his voice and took his nephew in his arms before taking one last look at Harry and walking out, nerves about facing Ginny and the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny was sat in the sitting room at the Burrow, with Neville, the head auror and Arthur. When they came they fixed all the damage in seconds, shortly after all the Weasley's arrived and now they where all gathered together playing the waiting game and it was slowly killing Ginny, it had been two hours and she had heard nothing, she buried her head in her hands, this was not her day, T

The fireplace blazed up and Ron walked into the room carrying James asleep in his arms, all the Weasley's had their wands pointed at him except from Molly and Ginny, hearing the story of his treachery from Ginny.

Ginny ran to her son, and burst out crying, seeing him in such a weak and pitiful state. Forcing herself out of it she told Ron to take him upstairs and place him on a bed, Ron complied and Ginny followed, quickly healing his wounds and broken bones with the help of her mother.

After 2 hours of healing Ginny and Molly descended the stairs looking tired and drained, Ron was sat on the sofa looking very uncomfortable with all his siblings and father still pointing their wands at him, demanding answers which he refused to give until Harry arrived.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry had taken Voldemort and the three remaining death eaters to the Ministry and they had quickly sent them all too holding cells, to await a Dementors kiss. Harry then had to tell the story again and again as to how this had happened, leaving out the part about Ron, and what it meant. Finally after 3 and a half hour he was leaving the ministry for the Burrow. He apperated to the Burrow and walked in the back door, not caring to knock.

He walked into the sitting room and laughed at what he saw, causing everyone to jump out of their skins and then frown, Ron visibly shrank into the chair, 'oh shit'.

"Harry, I've been so worried", Ginny ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck, "what happened" she kicked him deeply, "Ron" Ginny spat his name causing him to flinch "wouldn't tell us a thing, saying we had to wait for you" Harry sighed, 'great, I must now tell the story for the 24th time' "Harry, are you ok?".

"yes, I'm fine, sit down everyone and I will explain and for goodness sake, stop pointing your wands at Ron, relax, he isn't dangerous and he has been forgiven by me, and as I am the one who was personally betrayed and them blamed as the cause of the betrayal itself, I think you can all forgive him as well"

Ron smiled weakly at Harry who simply nodded back and then frowned at everyone else, causing them to shiver, nodded and them slowly sit down and organise themselves ready to listen to the story, Harry sat on an armchair, with Ginny on his lap.

Harry explained all that happened and then all the work that built up to the event as well, then the Weasley's argued with Harry about forgiving Ron. Harry was happy when he won and all the Weasley's forgave him, than he and Ginny went up to sit with James, not wishing for him to wake up alone after such an ordeal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James moaned and turned over, then it hit him, I'm in a bed, where's dad, is he okay? Where am I? Etc, etc. he opened his eyes and sat up straight, then winced and shrunk down again, his body still sore. Sat next to his bed was his mum and dad, both looking at him with concern and love shining from their eyes.

James could see that his dad was tired from the black under his eyes, he smiled weakly causing his mum to burst out crying, "I missed you so much, I was so worried, don't either of you ever leave me like that again, you hear me, I hex you both to The Time of Merlin if you do, got it"

Harry and James looked at each other, before laughing at Ginny and pulling each other into a hug, the three sat their and didn't let go of each other, thanking Merlin himself that they where all still alive.


End file.
